The Siege
by ceirdwenfc
Summary: Prompt of rumor for 7snogs on LJ. Canon/MAJOR SPOILERS for DH/DAYD/Bittersweet.


Ernie caught Susan's eye as she was passing by the Charms classroom. He wasn't sure that she saw him at first. Her head was turned and she was talking to Hannah, but he put his hand out and brushed her waist with his fingertips, thinking he might grab her braid, but then thought better of it. She stopped short and greeted his smile with one of her own. She had been carrying her rucksack in front of her like a sack of flour, but immediately threw it over her shoulder as he pulled her to him. He leaned down, capturing her lips with his, softly rubbing his across hers, whispering that he had made plans for them tonight. April had started out chilly, and he knew how he could have her alone on the Astronomy Tower _and_ keep her warm. She grinned, her eyes darkening as she thought about the last time they snuck off alone. He touched her swelling belly, carefully hidden under the large Hogwarts' robes and they shared a secret smile as she continued down the hallway to her next class. Ernie turned to continue on to the potions' dungeon when Draco Malfoy stepped out of the shadows.

"So, Macmillan, the rumors are true then."

Ernie stopped, the smile leaving his face. He wondered how much he had seen. Could he possibly know about the baby? "I don't know what you mean, Malfoy."

He went to walk past him, but Draco's hand on his arm stopped him again. Ernie looked down at the slim fingers curling around his forearm and then looked impassively into his face, trying not to return his sneer or lose his temper.

"I mean the rumors are true. You've got together with that…_Bones_ girl. Honestly, Ernie," he said, removing his hand from Ernie's arm, "I thought you could buy better. With money like yours, you could afford the best, not some cheap trollop like Susan Bones."

Ernie restrained himself, and yet still flung Draco across the hall. He took a step towards him and pulled his arm back to punch him in the face when he was grabbed from behind. He turned violently, and barely stopped himself from hitting Wayne, who had seemingly come from nowhere.

"Don't let him provoke you," he said quietly, his eyes darting down the dark corridor.

"Too late for that," Ernie muttered, turning back to Draco, who had righted himself and showing uncharacteristic bravery had moved closer to Ernie.

"Your family has money, but you don't know quality when you see it. She's not worth the effort. Her family has _nothing_ now. The Dark Lord has seen to that. But you're from a farm, aren't you, Macmillan? Is she just a roll in the hay for you? An easy shag on those cold lonely nights? Do you _actually_ pay her? She doesn't seem like much."

Ernie felt Wayne's grip tighten, but he knew that he couldn't be held back. His rage had been building. Building since the first moment he ever met Draco in Diagon Alley as a small boy. He hated the sound of his voice; the look of his pasty white skin and hair. He had no color at all. His sneer. His Dark Mark. He stood there, proudly, in fact, after everything that his family had done to destroy the world they all knew. His father was only just released from Azkaban, and Draco still roamed freely at Hogwarts. And now…and now he was talking this rubbish about his wife; the woman who would be the mother of his child, the woman he loved more than his own life, and he couldn't contain his temper any longer. He lunged at him, hands tightening around his throat, slamming him against the stone wall. He smiled when he hear the crack, hoping it was his head. He punched him in the stomach, and kneed him in the groan, pulling out his wand and pointing it at him, thinking of the hexes he would hurl.

The spell from behind grazed his cheek, barely missing him, and he turned his head slightly, seeing Amycus Carrow coming fast down the corridor, flicking his wand at he and Wayne, shouting spells. He sent one of his own back towards Carrow, giving Draco one last shove against the wall with his free hand. He didn't have time to watch him slump to the ground as he and Wayne were darting spells and sending their own over their shoulders as they took off. Carrow had been joined by another Death Eater they hadn't encountered before and the chase was on.

The two seventh year Hufflepuffs turned and ran at top speed towards the seventh floor corridor hoping that the Room of Requirement could hear their desires for the room to be opened by the time they got there. They ran past once, twice, three times and the door finally appeared. They virtually fell through, leaning on one another, panting, wands still held high. They looked around and saw Neville Longbottom and Jack Sloper looking at them, their own wands ready, stunned expressions on their faces. Seamus Finnegan was lying nearby in a mangled mess. There was a faint pop and the room expanded as the Hufflepuff banner appeared suddenly next to the Gryffindor one already hanging.

"I guess that means we're welcome, then," Ernie said with an ironic smile, panting, trying to catch his breath from their flight. Neville smiled and spread his hands in a welcome gesture as they settled in to the Room.


End file.
